Zara Sobota
Zara to córka Doc'a i Drew Sobotów i siostra Zaka, Zaya i Dawn. Przybrana siostra Fiskertona, Komodo i Zon. Jej rodzice nie mają żadnych mocy jednak z niewiadomych powodów ona zyskała. Później, gdy ma siedem lat okazuje się, że ma moce po swojej prababci, którą jej matka pamięta tylko z opowieści. Jest dziewczyną Rooka. Wygląd Tajemniczy Sobotowie: Dzieciństwo Herosów Zara ma długie biało-czarne włosy zawiązane w kucyki, a jej oczy są jasnoniebieskie. Nosi pomarańczową bluzkę na ramiączkach z logo rodziny, krótkie, jasne, lekko poszarpane jeansy i czarne tenisówki. Na ręce ma Holog i Matrix. Ben 10 Zara ma krótsze włosy sięgające do ramion. Nosi fioletową bluzkę na ramiączkach, a pod nią czarny podkoszulek. Nosi długie jeansy i czerwone trampki. Na jej ręce nadal jest Matrix i Holog. Tajemniczy Sobotowie: Historia Kamienia Kur Zara nosi czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem i pomarańczową kamizelkę. Dalej nosi długie jeansy, a na nogach ma czarne buty. Na jej ręce już nie ma Matrixa, ani Hologu, a zamiast tego nosi kulkę przypiętą do paska na klucze. Kulka wytwarza hologram podobny do tego na Hologu. Na ręce ma Matrix. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Nosi fioletową bluzkę, jeansy i czarną bluzę oraz czarne tenisówki. Na ręce ma Matrix, a jej włosy sięgają jej za ramiona. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Zara wygląda tak samo, oprócz związanych w kucyk długich włosów. Ben 10: Omniverse Zara zaczyna nosić fioletową bluzkę z czarnymi "zadrapaniami", a bluza jest czarna. Dalej nosi jeansy, a tenisówki są tym razem fioletowe. Tajemniczy Sobotowie i Ben 10: Immortals Nie zmienia oprócz tego, że ma paznokcie pomalowane na kolor ciemnofioletowy. Pod koniec serii nosi strój identyczny do Raven z "Młodych Tytanów" tylko, że w różnych odcieniach fioletu. Osobowość Zara była dość zamknięta w sobie do czasu, aż poznała Bena. Mieli podobne zainteresowania i charakter. Zara miała wreszcie, z kim porozmawiać. Jednak w przeciwieństwa do Bena, do walki podchodziła poważnie, ale nie krytykowała Bena tylko starała się mu pomóc być lepszym w walce. Zara uwielbia śpiewać, tańczyć, walczyć jak i również dokuczać braciom. Natomiast bardzo nie lubi, gdy jest bardzo zmęczona, a "jakiś obcy chce rozwalić świat". Zara, aż do czasu wyjazdu na wakacje, chowała umiejętności, jakie jej daje Matrix. Dokładniej zmianę w zwierzęta lub (jak się okazało później) Zara może dodać DNA do Matrixa. Gdy jakaś misja się nie udaje z jej winy, Zara bardzo mocno stara się to naprawić, lecz nie działa tak pochopnie i agresywnie jak Ben. Jej moce mogą przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Jednak Zara ma dobre serce i pomaga ludziom ze szczerych chęci. Gdy poznała Rooka stała się jeszcze bardziej poważna co bardzo denerwowało Bena. Wady Moce Zara są jej główną bronią, ale i słabością. Gdy używa ich zbyt intensywnie lub używając form ostatecznych do kosmitów z Matrixa, może zemdleć lub z powodu osłabienia być wyłączoną z walki. Zainteresowania miłosne *Zak Poniedziałek - właściwie to on się bardziej w niej zadurzył. *Charlie Darkdawn - był z nią przez rok i pół ("Ben 10: Obca Potęga" i przez nie całą "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", ale zerwał z nią. *Rook Blonko - gdy Rook pierwszy raz zobaczył Zarę, zapytał czy chce być jego dziewczyną w ogóle go nie znając, a ona odpowiedziała tak. Występy Tajemniczy Sobotowie: Dzieciństwo Herosów * Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10 * Wszystkie odcinki Tajemniczy Sobotowie: Historia Kamienia Kura * Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Omniverse * Wszystkie odcinki Tajemniczy Sobotowie i Ben 10: Immortals * Wszystkie odcinki Ciekawostki * Jej ulubione kolory to: czarny, pomarańczowy, biały, zielony i fiolet. Ulubione jedzenie to koktajl, frytki chili i hamburgery. Boi się pająków. * Jej bluza jest wzorowania na bluzach Julii i Bena. * Gdy kłamie, czasami mruga. * Teoretycznie Emily i Derrick nie są jej wujostwem ponieważ żyli ponad 385 lat temu, a Reyna i Juliet są ich dziećmi, ale zostały wampirami gdy były ciężko chore. * Gdy czuje się zakłopotana trzyma prawą rękę prostą, a lewą trzyma się za łokieć lub lewą ręką bawi się włosami. * Gdy się zdenerwuje lewo oko jej drga. * Nazwy jej broni powstały od słów "HOLOGraficzny" i "ultiMATRIX". * Częściej nazywa Rooka "Blonko". * W przyszłości będzie z Rookiem małżeństwem. Galeria Zara in the forest.png|Zara w lesie w jednym z odcinków IM. Uciekała przed Wiecznymi Rycerzami. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Sobotowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Tajemniczy Sobotowie i Ben 10: Immortals